


Refusal

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala is loyal to his bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusal

The bracelets jangled as he slammed a fist down on the table. His glass was turned over, spilling purple wine onto the polished wood. The Senator stood up, his black robes with the feathers woven into the fabric on his shoulders swirling around him. He glared at the Chancellor standing before him, gritting his teeth as he struggled to control his anger. "Never!" he hissed.

"Senator, please try to understand! He cannot continue his duties with his face scarred as it is! How can he act as your double?"

"He doesn't need to be my double! He can still be my bodyguard!" Ben argued. "How can you ask me to send him away after what he's been through for me?"

"Senator, I understand your feelings but I'm sure we can find..."

"I will not have any other!"

"Senator, his face..!"

"His face is scarred because he was mistaken for me!" Ben shouted. "I owe him my life and I will not throw him away! Begone from my sight!" He fell back into his chair once he was alone, pressing a hand to his forehead, trying to control his breathing before something shattered.

"The Chancellor was right, Master. Half of my duty is gone and I am not as useful as I should be."

Ben looked up sadly, gesturing for Elweard to come out from the far back of the room where he had been hiding. "How long were you there?"

"The entire time."

"I will not send you away."

"Master..."

"I will not!" He looked at Elweard then, eyes blazing. "How can I be asked to send my friend away over his scars? Scars earned for me? I cannot do it."

Elweard looked at the Senator and he reached out, taking one of his hands. "Master, I will serve you for as long as I am able to draw breath," he promised.

Slowly he smiled, kissing the back of Elweard's hand, leaving purple lipstick behind. "I trust you."


End file.
